Oh! To See the Light!
by Ziven
Summary: When Mokuba realizes his true feelings for Jounouchi, will everything work out? -one-shot, shounen-ai-


**Oh, To See the Light!**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were at Yuugi's house (my brother was nice enough to let me go), playing video games and goofing around when suddenly—

"Yo, Mokuba!" was all I heard before Jounouchi tackled me to the ground, tickling me. He'd just gotten through tickling the hell out of Yuugi and Anzu; I hadn't even thought of the fact that I might be next.

"Jounouchi, stop!" I yelled as I futilely tried to push him away, but it was too late; he already had me too weak with laughter to do anything about it. Not that I could have—he was stronger than me—but I would have thought of something. Anyway, I tried to roll out from under him, but he pounced on me, still tickling me while the others laughed. "Stop—stop—Jou—" I said in ragged gasps of air and laughter. When he was through with me, he stopped. He was still on top of me, breathing almost as hard as I was; trying to tickle someone who was struggling against you was tiring—I had tickled Seto enough to know that. As I gained my breath, looking up at my attacker, that was when I noticed it.

Jounouchi was beautiful.

He stared down at me with his chocolate brown eyes, his soft golden brown strands falling across his face, and a smile across his lips. "Gotcha," he said.

He sure did. I didn't quite understand how I fell for him. I just looked at him…and my heart began to pound at the sight of him. I must have looked at him a million times, only this time… it was different. I couldn't explain it if you asked me to. I reached up and began tickling his stomach. He tried batting my hands away, but Yuugi and Anzu came to help, and soon enough, we were all tackling Jounouchi, all getting our "revenge", and all the while I made sure that his face was in sight to me.

God, did I say he was beautiful?

By the time we finished, I was sprawled on my back—all of us were—catching my breath. "Guess…" Yuugi said, lifting his head up slightly. "That it's a tie, huh?"

Jounouchi snorted. "A tie in three against one? I wish."

"You guys are wackos." Honda said.

Anzu swallowed. "Jounouchi started it." I turned my head to look at Jounouchi, and he winked at me, making me blush. Then he laughed, sitting up and propping his elbows up on the ground. He beckoned with a finger for me to come to him. What did he want with me? I blushed at the things my mind was coming up with. I mean, Yuugi and the others were still in the room! I quietly dragged myself over to him. "Mokuba," he whispered. "I want you to distract Otogi and Honda; I want to get them, too."

I thought about it. "What's in it for me?" I whispered back. I really didn't know what I was hoping for.

Jounouchi cocked an eyebrow, and began fishing in his pocket. "Uh, I got fifty-two cents, a squished peppermint, and…a condom." I blushed, but gave him what I hoped was my 'what the hell…?' look. "It's not what you think," Jounouchi said. "It's not mine. I accidentally put on my dad's pants today. Seriously, haven't you noticed how baggy they are?"

I wanted to believe him. I really did. Otherwise, I would have had to face the fact that he was with someone else. I nodded slowly. "I'll…take it." I said hesitantly. What? I was fifteen. The only person who would care about me having a condom in my pocket was my brother, and I'd make sure he'd never find out. My curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"If Kaiba sees it, you're on your own," Jounouchi warned. I laughed and stood, sitting next to Otogi. Time to work my magic.

"You know, I heard my brother talking about you company," I said to him casually. It was true; Seto had spent a whole hour talking about Dungeon Dice Monsters, which meant it was important. He barely spoke about anything at all—an hour meant it was extremely important.

"Really?" Otogi asked, not noticing that Jounouchi was looming behind him. Everyone else did, I could tell; they kept sneaking looks at Otogi.

"Yeah. He wants to make equipment for it, like he did for Pegasus."

"Are you serious? Do you—?"

And Jounouchi tackled him. "Hey! Jou!" I said, trying to make it look like I had nothing to do with it; I couldn't let Honda know I was working with Jounouchi. I think I was taking it too deep, making it so complicated. I looked down at the pair wrestling on the floor, and noticed that Jounouchi had been right; his pants were baggy. I even caught flash of his boxers underneath. Part of me was wishing _they_ fell a bit lower…

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Somehow, that thought made me extra aware of the condom sitting in my left pocket. Would I ever get to use it? Of course not.

"Ha! I win again!" Jounouchi declared standing as Otogi lay on the floor, exhausted. He turned to me and winked, making me blush again. I don't I had ever blushed so much in my entire life.

He sat me in Otogi's vacated seat. "What about Honda?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "He'll see it comin'; forget it." So I did. Nothing could make me forget him, though.

Even when I went home that night, Jounouchi's sexy face kept reappearing in my mind. "Mokuba? Is something the matter?" Seto asked during dinner. "You haven't touched your food."

Truth to be told, I was—of course—daydreaming about Jou. "Nothing's wrong," I said, focusing on my plate, remembering how hungry I was.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked. He was always worried about me. I nodded, proceeding with dinner. Seto kept constant watch over me until I went to bed that night. So, of course, I didn't empty the contents of my pockets. Surprisingly, I didn't have any dreams that night.

But I thought about him the next day. By the time I reached my fourth period, I'd come to the conclusion that I had to absolutely do something about it. I couldn't take it. It was driving me crazy. I mean, when I woke up that morning, my first thought was: _Damn it! If I have to carry that fifty-two cents, that peppermint patty, and that damn condom in my pocket 'till I die, I will! _Are you gonna tell me that wasn't crazy? I'd fallen in love with him in less than a day. Even _I_ knew that it was crazy. There was no avoiding it.

After school, I called Seto and told him I'd be home late. I told him I'd be hanging out with Yuugi and the others. Well, it was partially true. Since they'd gone off to college they'd gotten their own cars and homes, though they still all practically lived with Yuugi, who was still home to help his grandpa when he could. I'd been with them on various occasions. I'd met Anzu's mother and seen their house; I'd met Honda's father and seen his mechanic shop. Of course, I'd seen Yuugi's place, and more than once we had all, as a group, walked Jounouchi to his apartment. And that was how I was going to see him. I was sure that I could remember the way…

I knocked on Jounouchi's apartment door. I hoped he was there with every fiber of my being. He could've been visiting his dad again; he'd begun to do that a lot, especially after his dad announced that he would try to quit drinking. Jounouchi, like Yuugi, spent a lot of time caring for his loved ones.

I wondered if there would room for me.

When no one answered, my heart sank. I sighed, and began running from the door. What was I doing, anyway? I had no right to be there, to throw another burden on Jounouchi's heart. I shouldn't have gone there at all. Then—_WHAM!_ I collided with someone, and we both fell to the floor. "Oh, hey Mokuba. Were you comin' to see me? No one's over…" I heard a familiar voice say, and I looked up to see Jounouchi. My heart began to race. I immediately helped him pick up the bag of groceries that he dropped. "Thanks," he said, standing and walking down the hall to his door, unlocking it. "Coming in?" he asked, and I followed him without question.

It was a pretty neat apartment, but it showed signs that he hadn't been there for a while. A heap of mail had been slid under the door, and some newspapers, too. He kicked them over to the side, apologizing about the condition of his place. I guessed that the fridge was empty, hence the bags. "Make yourself at home," he said politely, and I sat on a green couch. "You must've come right after school, didn't ya?" I nodded. "Kaiba didn't find 'it', did he?"

"N-no," I said as calmly as possible. Jounouchi began putting the groceries in his refrigerator, so he didn't see me blush.

"Good. He'd kill me, you know."

"Yeah," I replied, and we were both silent until he had finished packing away the last of his food. Then he sat next to me on the couch.

"So, what's the visit for?"

"I…" I began to blush again. How was I supposed to tell him?

"What? Ran away from home, finally?"

"No!" I said, shaking my head. "Of course not."

Jounouchi chuckled and smiled. "What is it, then?"

I looked at his beautiful, perfect smile, and couldn't help but smile, too. He had that affect on you. Well, maybe not you. Just me. Only me. I liked it better, thinking he only smiled at me like that. "Well—" I began, deciding in my mind that the best way to tell him was to show him.

"Well…?" Jounouchi repeated. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kaiba, I promise," he added.

I didn't make him assure me about that. I could force him to do that later…if everything worked out. I leaned closer, as though what I had to tell him a secret. He fell for it, leaning closer as well. "Well…" I said, and closed the space between us with a kiss. It was no longer than a few seconds, but I was happy when he didn't pull away; maybe he was in shock. I would be if I were him. "I think I've fallen for you, Jou," I said.

Jounouchi didn't look surprised or even back away from me in horror or anything like that. He simply raised an eyebrow. "Did Kaiba put you up to this, because—"

"No!" I interrupted him. "No one made me do anything. I did it, because…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." I said.

His eyebrow stayed up. "Me?" he said weakly. "You're in love with me?"

I nodded. That was it, plain and simple. "Is there anyone else in the room?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood but knowing it wouldn't work.

Still, he smirked slightly at my comment. "Okay…well, that's…something to come home to." He looked at me. "Wow…Does Kaiba know about this…?"

I shook my head. "No one but me 'n' you, Jou."

He chuckled again. Then he leaned close to me. Really close. So close that I felt his breath on me, and I was so tempted to capture his perfect lips in another kiss. "Mokuba," he said, licking his lips slightly. "Do you know what you'd be getting yourself into?" he slowly.

"I know you, Jou, and I trust you." I said.

"And what if something like this doesn't work out?" he asked. So he did have feelings for me!

"Then it wasn't meant to be. I accept the fact that we might not be together forever. Nothing lasts for eternity." I leaned closer. "That's not what I'm worried about. I want you now, Jou." Believe me, I knew he'd have doubts; I was ready for them.

"_Want_ me, huh?" he said, and I blushed, although I still meant it. "See? You can't just blurt stuff out like that, Mokuba. Someone could take advantage of you. You could get hurt."

I shook my head. "You would never hurt me, Jou. I know that. You would never do that."

Jonouchi pushed me back onto the couch, and crouched over me. My heart rate went through the roof. "It might not always be that way," he said, leaning down so that our noses touched.

"Maybe not," I found the courage to say, "but that's the way it is now."

He asked me for the second time, "Are you sure you know what you're getting into? That you won't regret this one day?"

"How could I ever regret falling in love?" I said, and closed the gap between us with another small kiss. "I love you, Jou."

Jounouchi's cheeks tinged pink, and he said, "I'm sure I love you too, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," I said, giving him another kiss. "I'm not."

"Then stop teasing me like one," he said, kissing me, much deeper this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively, willingly letting him lead, and loyally following.

His tongue brushed against my lips, and I opened them without thinking. As our tongues intertwined, I couldn't help thinking about how perfect it was. How he was. How perfect _we were_. I was so happy. I'd seen Jounouchi in a brand new light, and he'd seen me in one, too.

And you know what? I did get to use that condom.

**Fin**

* * *

Hey, fans! I go another story up! yay!

My fifty page paper is done! and I will be typing like mad (this fic is proof) for all of you.

I hope you like this fic. I love the way Jounouchi's character came out. He makes you want to fall in love with him, doesn't he?

Anyway, please review!

(I 'm not supposed to tell you this, but there is a sequel, and I'm considering making it a three part series)

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."-Bakura, _Yu-gi-oh!_ (Jap version)


End file.
